


Fascinating Skills

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: Without saying a word, Loki walked over to his library and picked out a folder from a shelve. Faye knew it was there, but she didn’t know what was in it. Loki put it down on his desk and noticed Faye looking at it excitedly. Opening it, Faye started blushing. Loki just smirked.





	Fascinating Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine Loki finding out that you like to draw. He loves this artistic side of you and excitedly watches you every time you do it._

* * *

As Loki walked into the hallway, Faye followed. Looking at her, he noticed she was nervous. Things had happened last night and it was awkward to go out together. All they wanted to do was give in to their feelings. Their relationship was forbidden, so they had to hide it. It wasn’t easy. Loki just smiled at Faye as they went on their way. Entering the royal gardens, Loki and Faye went on their evening walk. Enjoying each other’s company and the serene atmosphere of the gardens, it was an escape from all the things going on in the palace. They loved it. As they got to a spot with a bench, Loki sat down and Faye joined him. Looking at her, Loki smiled. Faye noticed it and started blushing. Loki smirked as he let his gaze wander the gardens. “I love this spot. It’s just perfect.” he said. Faye had never seen a garden like the royal gardens before. It’s harmony of colorful flowers and greenery made it perfect. They always went on their walk in a different part of the garden and Faye knew that Loki had spots he liked more than other spots. This was his favorite. It had a little pond with a waterfall, colorful flowers, big trees and a bench to watch it all. It was perfect. “This is perfect to make a drawing of.” he said. It was easy to see that his words surprised Faye. Loki smiled as she looked at him. “Yes, I know it’s you.” he said. “As if I wouldn’t recognize that girl from the year market with her fascinating drawing skills and lovely smile.” Loki explained. Faye didn’t say a word, she just smiled.

Faye remembered when she met Loki. It was the first year market she had her stand with drawings and cards. She was just talking to Kjell when Loki visited her stand. He looked at her drawings and gave her a smile. As he was picking out a drawing to purchase, they had a little talk. Loki was fascinated by her drawing skills and the way she pictured whatever was in her drawings. He liked nature and animals. She refused to let him pay for the drawing, Loki insisted that he paid for it. A few smiles and a little talk was all she needed to fall in love with him. She just didn’t realize it. Loki would visit her stand every year and he would always purchase a drawing. They would just talk and share interests. He was living a life that she always wanted to live. Magic, books, evening walks. Faye was always looking forward to meeting up with him and she started drawing things she knew Loki would like. After years of meeting up like that, Faye left everything behind to start working as a servant at the royal palace. She just didn’t expect to end up serving Loki. Knowing him, she knew that she would get the life she always wanted. And she did get it. When she started serving him, she noticed a drawing hanging on the wall at his desk. It was a drawing she made for him. Every time Loki walked by his desk, he would look at the drawing with a smile. Faye loved watching him do it, she just never said anything of it. She didn’t expect him to recognize her as he never mentioned it. She was just a girl from the outskirts.

“I hope you didn’t stop drawing.” Loki said. “I don’t have time for it anymore.” Faye explained. “We will make time for it. I would love to see you draw.” he replied with a smile. Faye smiled back at him. She would love to start drawing again. It was a way to escape reality. “If you feel like drawing, just say it and we will skip a reading session.” Loki said. “Okay, I will do that.” Faye replied with a smile. After they went on their way and finished their walk, they returned to Loki’s chambers. Faye walked over to his desk and wanted to pick up a set of books as Loki stopped her. Looking at him, she noticed him pointing at the drawing hanging on the wall. “I know you noticed it.” he said. “Yes, I noticed it. And I noticed the way you look at it too. I just never said anything of it.” Faye replied with a smile. Without saying a word, Loki walked over to his library and picked out a folder from a shelve. Faye knew it was there, but she didn’t know what was in it. Loki put it down on his desk and noticed Faye looking at it excitedly. Opening it, Faye started blushing. Loki just smirked. This was the folder he kept all her drawings in. “You still have all my drawings? Every single one of them?” she asked. Loki started visiting her stand at the year market a few hundred years ago. It surprised her that he kept all of her drawings. “I still have all your drawings. Every single one of them.” Loki said. “I always put up the newest drawing on the wall and keep the rest in this folder. It’s quite a collection.” he explained. Faye didn’t know what to say. She never would’ve expected him to do this.

Loki noticed Faye’s reaction to it all. As she looked at him, he smiled. “After I met you at that year market, I knew that I wanted to meet up with you again. I was looking forward to the year market every year, just to talk to you and to share interests with you. You liked things that I like and your drawings reminded me of that. It was so easy to fall in love with you. I just didn’t realize it. When you started working as a servant and you ended up serving me, I didn’t know what to do.” Loki explained. “Why didn’t you say anything? I knew it was you and you knew it was me.” Faye asked. “I didn’t expect things to end up like this. I didn’t know if I was wrong thinking that you loved me. I wanted things to end up like this, I just didn’t want to ruin everything. What if you said that I was wrong? That’s why. And a relationship like this is forbidden. I knew that you know that.” he answered. Faye looked at him with a smile as she started blushing. “And yet you decided to say it.” Faye said. “For a few hundred years, I didn’t realize that I had fallen in love with you. From the moment I realized it, I had to keep my feelings in check. I didn’t want to do that anymore.” he replied. Loki remembered what happened last night and smiled. Finally getting to touch and taste Faye was simply amazing. He completely lost himself in it and finally got to give in to it all. Remembering Faye’s moans, Loki smirked.  

“I knew you had things on your mind. I just didn’t know what.” Faye said. Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. “You knew of it?” he asked. It surprised him. “Yes. Your mind kept wandering off of your book and you started fidgeting.” Faye explained. Loki smiled. She knew him. “If you know me, you know what I want to do next.” he said with a smirk. Faye just looked at him. “If you’re okay with it and you want to watch me draw, I will go get my stuff.” she replied. Loki noticed a mischievous look on her face. As Faye wanted to go get it, he stopped her. “I don’t think so, my love.” he said, inching closer to her. Grabbing her by the waist, Loki pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to it and before she knew it, he was turning her into a moaning mess. He didn’t want to watch her draw. He wanted to listen to her moans and fast breathing. And that’s what he got to do.

\---

As Loki was running his fingers through Faye’s hair, he smiled. He loved watching her draw. He never got to watch her do it at the year markets. Now he did get to do it. After Loki said that he would make time for it, they had skipped a few reading sessions to let her draw. Loki would just watch her. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the head board of his bed with a hand folded behind his head. Faye was laying over his lap and he was playing with her hair. Faye was drawing with a smile on her face. He knew that she was happy that she got to draw again. Loki smiled as he watched her look at her sketch. She started drawing the definitive thing on a new sheet of paper. She had her pencils, ink and feather within reach and would use them all in just a single drawing. Her drawings were mostly black and white, but they had color too. The harmony of it all made her drawings perfect. As Faye started drawing a wolf, it surprised him. Faye noticed it as he stopped playing with her hair for a second. Looking at him with a smile, Loki smiled back. “I know you like wolfs. You always picked out drawings with them in it.” Faye said. “It surprised me that you had drawings with them in it. You mostly draw birds and butterflies.” Loki replied. “After I noticed you always picking drawings like that, I started drawing them specifically for you.” she explained. Loki smiled at her as he continued to play with her hair. Faye got back to her drawing and Loki watched it all as she created an amazing scenery on paper.

Putting down her feather, she put aside her drawing. Loki looked at her as she did it. Ink needed time to dry and Faye didn’t want to ruin her drawing by getting ink spots all over it. As she got up and sat down on Loki’s lap, he pulled her in for a hug. Caressing her cheek, he kissed her and Faye gave in to it. They would have moments like this every time Faye finished a part of her drawing. Loki would watch her as she went back to drawing and Faye would enjoy the feeling of his long, slender fingers running through her hair. It was just her and Loki, enjoying a quiet evening together. It was happiness.


End file.
